


Expecting the Sun

by SuicideMonday



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Egg Baby, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideMonday/pseuds/SuicideMonday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Nature is a cruel mistress. In which parenthood is thrust upon the unsuspecting.<br/>Jake couldn't be happier.<br/>Dirk just wishes he had a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention I never posted this crack piece of short writing on AO3. I'm sorry if you expected a serious story.

 

**Expecting The Sun**

 

 

“Dirk! Dirk!”

 

Jake’s excited shouts pull you out of sleep. You rub your eyes and put on your shades as Jake runs towards you. The pounding of his boots against the hardwood floors of your shared apartment shook the ground and sounded like a stampede.

 

Shoving a rather large egg in your face, Jake grinned.

 

“It’s our baby!”

 

….

 

What.

 

Jake hugged the egg with pride as you half sat in bed, processing this turn of events.

 

Baby?

 

Egg?

 

Jake startled gasps broke your concentration as the egg shook in his grasp and started to crack.

 

“It’s hatching!!”

 

Slowly, claws started to peak through the shell.

 

Oh shit.

 

“Jake, why is our baby a dragon?”

 

You could see the gears turning in his head as he looked at the baby dragon. Then back to you. And then back to the dragon.

 

He held the dragon protectively in his arms and spoke with pride.

 

“Mother nature just couldn’t provide us with a human child!”

 

It was too early in the morning to deal with this.

 

“Jake, where did you get that egg anyway?”

“Don’t speak about our child that way!”

 

You stare at him, daring him to ignore your question again.

 

“He was sitting next to the door!”

 

_He?_

 

The little guy takes this moment to caw, snapping its beak and puffing smoke.

 

Jake has never looked more like the perfect picture of a proud parent.

 

You finally stand up, examining the creature (it’s our _child_ , Dirk!) closer.

 

“What makes you think its ours?”

 

“Well, we’ve certainly been _trying_ to have a child, haven’t we?” 

 

Remembering last night, and the night before, and every night the past 3 weeks, you nod slowly.

 

Jake shakes his head, nodding and smiling.

 

“It must have finally worked!”

 

You continue to stare at the little dragon and it stares back at you. You have no idea how quickly a dragon egg develops but-

 

“I don’t think it works like that.”

 

Leaves your mouth.

 

Jake huffs, tired of your skepticism.

 

“But he has _your_ eyes!”

 

….

 

It was true that the thing had an eerily similar eye color to your own.

 

But that proved nothing.

 

You were going to run blood tests before you even acknowledged that you might be its father.

 

Jake gives you a quick kiss before pulling away, looking at you expectantly.

 

“So, what are we going to name him?”

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you would like to see more HS writing from me in the future. (Hell, even leave some baby name suggestions.) (Or pester me on tumblr at my writing blog - smuses)


End file.
